1st century
The first century of Rokugan's history. Notable events The following are the most notable events of the first century: Culture * Pre-calendar - 50 - Lean Times of the Nezumi. * 1 - Gisei Toshi is founded. * 19 - Kakita forges the first Katana. * 20 - The Hidden Temple is founded. * c.23 - Otosan Uchi is completed. :: Kakita becomes the Emerald Champion. :: Kakita weds Doji six months later. :: Founding of the Kakita family. :: Kakita Kiyamori weds Yasuki Torikago. :: Founding of the Yasuki family. * 30 - Kolat exiles meet the Ujik-hai and feign obeisance. The infiltration in the nomadic tribe begins. :: The Senpet Empire is founded. :: The Reu Nu Pert Em Hru, the Book of the Dead is created. * 36 - Asako Yogo is cursed, switches allegiance to the Scorpion Clan, and forms the Yogo family. * 42 - Shosuro fakes her death. The Soshi family is founded. The Shosuro family is founded. :: Matsu Kiriko becomes the Matsu Daimyo. * 43 - Founding of the Hiruma, Kaiu, and Kuni families. * 45 - Shinjo and the Ki-Rin Clan leave Rokugan. :: Doji Hayaku returns from the Shadowlands, founds the Daidoji family and marries Hida Yohko * 46 - Hantei Genji becomes Emperor of Rokugan. :: Doji Hayaku returns from the Shadowlands with Shukujo. He is proclaimed the first Daidoji. :: Miya and his followers become the Miya family. :: Hantei Genji orders Isawa's Last Wish sealed away forever. :: Kakita duels Mirumoto Hojatsu. :: Mirumoto Kijome becomes Mirumoto Daimyo. * 47 - Hantei Genji decrees the Shiba will guard the Isawa's Last Wish. :: The Dragon Clan presents a copy of Niten to Hantei Genji. * 48 - Kakita Shimizu wins the second Emerald Championship. * 49 - Hantei Genji marries Oborozukiyo. * 50 - The Ashalan founds the City of the Seventh Star. :: The Ashalan meet the Kami Shinjo. :: End of the Lean Times of the Nezumi. :: Lady Doji journeys the Empire, and begins her visits with the Phoenix Clan. * 59 - Soshi Burezu becomes the Soshi Daimyo. * 61 - Hantei Genji orders construction of the Shrine of Discussion, the first Shintao temple. * 72 - The Isawa's Last Wish flares out of control destroying Shiro Akiko. * 79 - Doji Sasumagi wins the third Emerald Championship. :: Discovery of the Isles of the Spice and Silk. * 80 - Gempukku of Kaimetsu-Uo and Hida Kenzan. :: Founding of the Mantis Clan. * 82 - Togashi imprisons Shosuro in a crystal chamber beneath Kyuden Togashi. :: Soshi Burezu becomes the Soshi Daimyo. * 83 - Bayushi Ubane becomes Scorpion Clan Champion. * 87 - Students of the Agasha Foundry create the "perfect steel". * 90 - Founding of the Fox Clan. * 98 - The Kolat conspiracy institute an apprenticeship system to govern their system of leadership, instead the hereditary system. Magic and religion * 37 - Construction begins on Isawa's Last Wish. * 44 - The first Great Convocation is held. * 53 - Denouncement of ancestral testimony. Hantei Genji declares all magic invalid in legal proceedings. * 72 - Uikku is discovered by the Phoenix Clan. * 94 - The secluded Agasha family appear at the sixth Great Convocation. * 95 - Kuni Nakanu begins studying the signs and effects of the Shadowlands Taint. * 97 - Osano-Wo becomes Fortune of Fire and Thunder. * 100 - The Taint is discovered by Kuni Nakanu. Military history * 23 - First Tournament of the Emerald Champion. * 33 - 42 War Against Fu Leng. * 34 - Imperial Palace and Otosan Uchi's wall are torn down to be rebuilt as defensives structures. * c. 39 - The defenses of Otosan Uchi are completed. * 42 - Otosan Uchi is attacked by the Shadowlands Horde. of Four Winds] :: 42 - Day of Thunder. * 43 - Defeat of Oni no Hatsu Suru. * c.45 - The Crab lead an assault on the Shadowlands. :: 45 - Battle with the Rocs * 50 - Hantei Genji sanctions the Matsu attack against holdings of the Kakita. * 55 - Akodo presents the Emperor Hantei Genji and the Lion Clan with Leadership. * 89 - Hantei Genji orders the Lion Clan to deal with bandits plaguing the lightly-populated lands of the Ki-Rin Clan. Births and deaths Births * 4 - Kakita * 13 - Naka Kaeteru * c.24 - Doji Yasurugi :: Doji Konishiko * c.25 - Doji Nio * c.26 - Kakita Shimizu * c.28 - Doji Hayaku * 48 - Hida Osano-Wo * 60 - Moto Soro * 65 - Hida Kenzan :: Kaimetsu-Uo * 98 - Asako Hanasaku Deaths * 42 - Doji Yasurugi :: Otaku :: Matsu :: Doji Konishiko - unconfirmed :: Mirumoto :: Fu Leng's soul is bound to the Black Scrolls :: Isawa :: Hida Atarasi - unconfirmed :: First Oni :: Shiba :: Isawa Naigama * 43 - Oni no Hatsu Suru * 45 - Hantei :: Ide Gokun * 46 - Kakita :: Mirumoto Hojatsu * 50 - Matsu Kiriko * 57 - Asako :: Isawa Ouno * 62 - Matsu Nokori * 72 - Asako Sagoten :: Isawa Akiko * 73 - Akodo Shinju * 79 - Kakita Shimizu * 82 - Ikoma * 83 - Disappearance of Bayushi * 88 - Otomo Yamato * 90 - Uikku * 97 - Hida Osano-Wo * 99 - Akodo Year-by-year The following is a timeline of the events of the first century. *01